My Brother, My Sweet
by gopie
Summary: Wesley is visited by a relative. Warning: bloodplay. possible character death? WIP.
1. SWAK

Title: My Brother, My Sweet

Rating: R-ish for imagery not everyone would agree with.

Characters: Angel, Cordy, Gunn, Wes

Summary: Someone's come to visit for business and pleasure.

**Chapter 1: S.W.A.K.**

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now."

The taller man clad in leather pointed his gun at the bumbling business man who looked like any minute now he was going to piss in his pants.

The stranger had burst into his home, breaking the door on his way, and went straight for him with no explanation of who he was. But then, he didn't have to. He knew exactly who the man was - or who he was supposed to be -, and why he was here. Of course, that didn't make this experience any easier.

"I'm waiting."

The business man panicked; sweat perspiring rapidly down his face.

"I...I..."

"Too long." A click was heard as the taller man took the safety off his gun and pointed it at his head.

"Wait! I have the package right here! I know it's late but I have it!" The man fell to his knees and begged. "Please, don't kill me. I'll pay you! Whatever he's paying you I'll double it! Please."

The taller man seemed to be pondering for a bit, and he was afraid to think that maybe he was going to refuse his offer but finally he replied with a shrug.

"Ok."

The man lowered his gun and turned around, seeming to be putting his weapon back in the hidden depths of his jacket. The kneeling man's rigid posture relaxed a bit and he was just about to exhale a relieved sigh when suddenly the man turned around again and in two long strides came up to him and pressed his gun firmly to his forehead before he knew what was happening.

"Wha..."

"What about now?"

"I - I just told you. I - I have it! I..."

"Sorry, you already used that excuse."

Before he was able to say another word, the man pulled the trigger twice and watched as the business man drop to the floor on his side, his shocked eyes facing the ceiling.

A few moments passed by when nothing happened except for the pooling of blood around the dead man's head. Then the leather clad man sheathed back his gun inside his jacket and looked around. He stepped over the corpse and over to a low table and picked up a package that sat there innocently. He put it in his jacket pocket and turned to leave.

He stopped just before the body on the floor and looked down. He then kneeled down next to the unmoving corpse and looked the body over. A smile touched his lips.

Without taking his eyes off the dead man's face, his right hand moved towards the man's head and using his index and middle finger, dipped the tips into the pool of blood. He brought his hand closer towards his own face and carefully in one motion smeared his lips with the blood, licking off the rest. He then put both his hands on either side of the man, slowly leaned in, and lightly kissed him on the lips.

Then he left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Wesley, there's a letter for you." Cordelia waved the letter in front of him as he came into the Hyperion. "It came earlier today."

"Really? For me?" Wesley said. "That's strange. Is there a return address?"

"No, but it's SWAK."

Wesley stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"SWAK – sealed with a kiss." She said as she handed it to him.

"Oh" Wesley said softly as he took it from her. He held it in his hands, looking it over. Then in a whisper only he could hear, "It can't be him..."

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Cordelia asked suddenly.

"What?" Wesley said looking up, pulled out of his trance. "Well, yes. I suppose." He opened the envelope slowly and took out the piece of paper.

As he read it silently, Angel came in from the basement with Gunn, both covered in demon goo. Cordelia scrunched up her nose at them but said nothing as they cleaned their weapons and replaced them in the cabinets. In all this, Wesley was as quiet as a stone, ignoring the casual air in the lobby.

Sensing his detachment, Angel came up to him. "Wes is everything ok?" he asked worriedly.

It was a moment before he said, "I hope so, Angel." Before Angel could ask what he meant by that, Wesley walked to the office and closed the door behind him with finality.

Angel turned to Cordelia but she just shrugged, indicating that she herself didn't know what that was about. Even though he was still concerned, Angel knew not to push and let it go – Wesley will talk about it when he's ready.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"What? Six months and you never told me anything about this!...No, I'm sorry for shouting, I was just...It isn't..." Wesley waited patiently as the person on the side of the phone continued speaking. "No, it's nothing... No. Thank you, by-" the connection was cut off suddenly and only a repetitive beep was heard. Wesley waited a few moments to calm himself before he slowly put down the receiver.

The news was a shock to him. Even though he suspected, he didn't believe it to be actually true until he called his parents. A whole six months, and not a word of this from them. Wesley sighed as this added more complications into his life. But… not only his; this would affect the whole gang as well. He had to tell them.

Wesley opened the door to the office and was surprised to find that they were all still there in the lobby. They looked at him and instantly knew that something was wrong.

"What's up, Wes?" said Gunn. Wesley walked towards them and stopped beside the reception desk.

He started slowly. "There's something I never told any of you about my family – I never thought it was relevant before. But circumstances have changed, and I think it's important you all know."

Angel frowned. Through Wesley's slip-ups, Angel knew at least that his father wasn't the nicest man and could only guess about the rest of his family. "Wes, what is it?"

Wesley took a deep breath before he continued.

"I... have a brother. And he's coming to kill me."


	2. We Were Young Once

**Chapter 2: We Were Young Once**

**Author's Note: **Thank you all those who reviewed. I really appreciate it!

**The story so far:** Wesley receives a letter from his brother and tells the gang that he is out to kill him.

"Next stop: L.A." buzzed the overhead intercom.

The semi-packed bus traveled at constant speed through forgettable roads, once or twice incurring bumps on the road. A man sat at the front of the bus, the seat next to him empty except for his things. Among them was a leather jacket. He stared out the window at the changing sceneries with disregard. As they were reaching their destination, the service woman came from behind the bus where she was selling snacks and stopped to stand beside him.

"So what brings you to the city of angels, honey?" she said in a distinct southern accent.

The man turned from his view and looked up at her slowly. A smile spread across his face.

"Family."

------------

"I… have a brother. And he's coming to kill me."

Wesley waited for their reactions. He wasn't disappointed.

"What!"

"Oh my god."

"Wait. Wes, what are you saying?" Angel held out his hands to silence their outbursts and looked at him with a deeper frown.

Wesley sighed "I probably should start this from the beginning."

So he told them. Wesley had an elder brother who was five years ahead. They were as close as brothers can be and were always there for each other. But one day, something happened, and his brother just snapped and killed most of a floor of dorm students. But it wasn't anything like manic spree; it was calculated murder. He knocked on each individual door, his friendly attitude gaining him access, and silently killed them in their own bedrooms. He would then stain his lips with the victim's blood and kiss them on the forehead, cheeks or lips.

The last door he reached was Wesley's.

------------

Wesley heard the soft tapping on the door and wondered who it would be this late at night. He closed the book he was reading and went to answer it.

"Oh, Chris, it's you." Wesley said with a smile. He moved out of the way and said, "Come in."

Christopher Wyndam-Pryce smiled and entered, ruffling his younger brother's hair as he came in. He looked around the room before settling on the chair by the desk.

"Why are you here? Did you need something?" Wesley said as he peeked at the silent corridor and then closed the door. He turned around and suddenly squeaked when he found himself face to face with his brother, only inches apart.

"Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to visit you, that's all."

"Don't scare me like that." Wesley punched him lightly on the shoulder and moved away. With his back to Chris, he didn't see him turn the lock on his door and take away the keys.

"Sorry," Chris said. "Didn't mean to scare you. Wouldn't want that."

Wesley turned halfway and gave him an inquiring look at his strange words to which he only shrugged and smiled at. He then went to his closet to change into his PJs while Chris returned to sit at the chair.

"Well," Wesley said after he finished changing, "I'm poofed from all those fencing lessons with Hudson. That old bastard is merciless." Wesley sat on his bed and grinned. "How did your day go? I heard the sixth forms had to attend a talk today."

"We definitely had a talk." Chris said. "It was… uneventful. Some were tired, groaned and complained. You could say that they were dying in there."

It was then that Wesley noticed something. "Is that your shirt? It looks a bit too big for you. And you have something on your cheek. Looks like ketchup."

Chris looked down at what he was wearing and explained "It's John's, from the room two doors down. He spilt some coke on mine and let me borrow his." He patted at the shirt then wiped where Wesley pointed. "Probably some from earlier; don't ask." He turned his attention to the desk.

"The Baker's Son by Jason Forde?" He said, looking at a closed book with a piece of paper shoved in between the pages. Wesley blushed and Chris continued, "Nah, that's fine. Great book – read it when I was about your age, actually." He moved next to Wesley on the bed with the book in his hand. "If I recall correctly, it's about a boy who solves a series of connected murders. Turns out it was his father's doing."

A small cry from Wesley made Chris look at him and he just realised what he did. "Oops, I just ruined the whole story for you, didn't I? Sorry." He returned the book back to Wesley who placed it beside him on the bed. They were silent for a moment before Chris spoke.

"Have you ever wondered what it would feel like?"

Knowing that he was still talking about the book, Wesley asked "To solve a crime?"

Chris turned to look at him and said in a low voice, "To commit a murder."

Before Wesley could fully register what he said, they heard a scream coming from outside the door.

"What?" Wesley started to get up but was pushed down on the bed suddenly, his brother following on top. "Chris-!"

Suddenly Chris had his hand wrapped around Wesley's neck and took out a knife that was concealed in his pocket. It was blood-stained. He held it close to Wesley's face and said, "I'll tell you, Wesley. It's bloody wonderful."

As the commotion increased outside, inside Wesley was choking for dear life as Chris' hold tightened around his neck. "Their pleas, their cries," Chris continued, "It's exhilarating. The look in their eyes when they know they're about to die. Kind of like yours. It's beautiful."

As Chris watched his brother's life drain away, he missed to notice that Wesley's right hand was reaching for his bedside lamp. When he finally had a grasp on it, he swung it with force, hitting Chris' head hard and forcing him to let go.

Wesley held onto his neck, coughing as he tried to breath in as much air as possible. The shouts and screams outside as they found body after body voiced his own inner horror. Wesley stumbled towards the door to get out but when he finally reached it, he found that it was locked and the key was missing. He was only able to bang on the door twice before he was pulled roughly by his shirt collar from behind and pushed to the floor. He tried to scream but his voice was still useless and Chris was once again on top of him.

"Now that wasn't very nice. You made me bleed." Chris said. Someone was banging on his door now, but was studiously ignored Chris.

"Why are you doing this?" Wesley pleaded through his tears.

"Why?" he said with evil glee. He seemed to ponder for a bit before he said. "Because it's fun; because I feel like it."

He then raised his knife and shoved it deep into Wesley's shoulder, finally enticing a rough shout of pain from him. He removed the knife and the wound bled profusely, staining Wesley's shirt and the carpet. Chris moved the blade across his lips, marking it lightly with the red liquid.

"Your blood," he said. "I was kind of hoping I'd be better. But you're all the same." He bent closer towards Wesley and Wesley turned his face away, his terrified state reduced to tearful sniffling.

"Don't worry; I won't kill you yet, like this. You're my brother, remember." Chris kissed the spot just below Wesley's left eye. He then leaned in closely to his ear.

"I love you to bits." He whispered.

Suddenly the door crashed wide open and Chris was shoved violently off him. Wesley turned slowly on his side, not caring that anyone saw him in that state, his mind blocking out everything that happened next.

------------

"He pleaded insanity and was sent to Woodridge Mental Facility indefinitely. That was fifteen years ago." Wesley concluded.

"Man, that was… sick." Gunn said.

"How do you know he's coming to kill you?" Angel asked.

Wesley explained "I was just informed by my parents that he escaped… six months ago. And I just received a letter from him today. It says it all in there."

"Well, can we see it?" Cordelia asked, after it looked like he wasn't going to say anything else.

Wesley paused a small moment before he replied "If you don't mind, I believe some things must be kept private."

They all knew that it was a lame excuse, that Wesley was hiding more from them what was revealed from the letter that he didn't want them to see.

"Do you think we should report this to the police?" Cordelia said, changing the subject.

"No, I don't think it'll do us any good." Wesley said.

"Don't worry, Wes. We'll find him." Angel said. Then more loudly, "In the meantime, I think you should stay here. That way, there'll be no surprises. Go with Gunn and pick up what you need from your place."

"I suppose your right." Wesley agreed. He walked off with Gunn as they headed for his apartment for his things. When they left, there was only Cordelia and Angel standing in the lobby.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Cordelia asked.

Angel looked at her but said nothing. He didn't know.


	3. The Letter

**Chapter 3: The Letter**

**The story so far: **The story of Chris is revealed and Angel tells Wesley to move into the Hyperion for safety measures.

* * *

Oh brother,

Has it really been fifteen years? I suppose it has. Time does pass by so quickly when you're not looking. I have re-written this letter a many hundred times, but I fear that my way with words is mundane at best. It was always your area of expertise.

They think I've gone mad, that is why they have locked me here. But be honest Wesley, you always knew, deep down, this is who I am. You've always been too naive and too beautifully full of denial that you would rather seal your natural intuition for our sake. You needed me, as I needed you. You are the one who is truly mad.

Oh, but I miss you so. As rare as they are, I miss your smile, your laugh. Sometimes I think I hear them echoed beyond these stained walls - the innocence resonating through this place of madness. Exquisitely beautiful.

But oh, sweet brother; what I really miss is seeing your eyes; the way they light up and brighten everything around you, like the pure gentle sun you are. I cannot wait to see you again, if only to see that look.

Which brings me to the purpose of this letter. I am coming to see you. Is that not happy news? I found that this place where I am quickly bores me - as inducing atrocious nightmares into the minds of peers and authority alike has long lost its novelty - and without you here, well, nothing's keeping me – except maybe the security system, but that can easily be taken care of.

I have been keeping news of you, as I share your joys and sorrows. To be honest, I applauded your departure from the Council. At best, they are pompous weasels, and I would not like you to be further entangled in their suffocating web. Imagine my surprise though that you have joined a band of demon fighters, led by a vampire, no less! Ah, but he is no ordinary vampire, is he? The infamous Angelus, Scourge of Europe. No worries, brother; even in here, I keep with the times.

Angel. The vampire with a soul; the champion to the Powers That Be. Quite interesting; although I do feel that I am jealous of this demon. Your worshipping glances towards him did not go unnoticed. Tell me, as I am not there, was he my replacement? Did you love him as much as you loved I?

No worries, I will take care of him as I have the others, along with your other new friends. Charles and Cordelia, is it? Soon I will return, and you can come back to me. No one will have you as I have. Besides, I have yet to finish what we started those many years ago. Do you remember still?

I'm nothing if not thorough.

Your brother

(Do I really have to spell it out?)

-------------------

"So why does he want to kill you?"

They were in Wesley's apartment, packing up whatever he needed and putting them in a bag. Wesley stopped halfway through gathering his clothes when Gunn asked the question. He dropped the pile onto the bed but didn't turn around.

"I don't know."

"Someone doesn't just snap. There must have been something-"

Wesley turned around. "I _don't _know" He said with barely concealed emotions. Gunn looked at him. This was the side of Wesley Gunn had never seen before; he always thought he had the skinny English guy figured out. Gunn let the question go and they resumed the packing.

Some time passed by and finally Wesley said "I'm done here. Let's go."

-------------------

Chris was humming a favourite nursery rhyme while he was cooking when he heard a small beeping sound go off from inside the apartment. He turned the heat down to low and went into the living room. He walked up to the window and stopped by the table that was pushed against it. The sound was coming from a device that was placed on the tabletop. He pressed the 'off' button and it stopped.

Gingerly, he sat down – his tuneful singing never wavering – and looked through the telescope that was perched on the table. It was pointing to the apartment just across the street. More specifically, Wesley's.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He said out loud. He smiled as he watched his little brother and his friend quickly pack his things in a bag. "Ah, the letter must've arrived today." He said happily.

He watched for a while more before he stood up and went back to his cooking. He took out the Thai-style curry and placed it on the plate that he set on the table earlier. Whistling now, he took out a bottle of fine red wine and poured it in his glass. Finally satisfied with the presentation, he sat down to enjoy his meal. He looked across from him and raised his glass in a mock toast.

The chair opposite was empty, but where the meal would've been served on the table was a small picture frame. In it contained a single photograph of Wesley, the day just before he was sent to be a Watcher, wet behind his ears with absolutely no idea of what he was to encounter. Chris thought it was the perfect one to take.

Their mother never even noticed it was missing. Their father probably didn't care.

Chris smiled. It won't be long now; it was only a matter of time. Soon he will have his brother back, and soon he will complete his greatest art of all.

"Cheers."

* * *

**Author's note:** I can't express how much I love you all for reviewing. They just make me squeal with excitement: ) 


	4. Days Of Innocence

**Author's note: **I would like to take this chance to make a shout out. This story was inspired by Ruth Quist's '**Warped Reflection' **and more specifically her O.C. _Winston_. I'm not saying the stories are similar though – way different. It's a great story and I recommend checking it out. Don't forget to review; I know it will be appreciated.

**The story so far: **Wesley packs his things to move into the Hyperion. Chris is not far behind.

**Chapter 4: Days Of Innocence**

"Christopher, come here." His mother said. "Meet your little brother."

The sun was shining brightly that day and it glared into the eyes of little Chris through the large window as he squinted to see the figure of his mother sitting on her bed. He sauntered into his parents' bedroom towards his mother who looked weak and tired, a reminiscence of her earlier ordeal. Usually he would not be allowed inside the room but this was a special occasion; and besides, his father wasn't home. She held in her arms a bundled object and as he came closer, she tipped it slightly to reveal a healthy baby boy.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" She asked. Chris looked at it, entranced by the tiny life she held dearly in her arms. He lightly touched its soft cheek and the baby gurgled a bit before it smiled innocently at him.

"He's mine." Chris stated.

"Yes, he's your brother." She said, oblivious to how usually that Chris' bold statement would be considered strange. Chris looked up at his mother momentarily before giving her a smile and returning his gaze back to the baby who was still smiling and staring at him like as if he was its world.

_Yes, _Chris thought, _Mine._

_-----------------------_

Cordelia burst into the room and said, "Wesley, are you-"

Wesley jumped at the sudden sound and glared at her behind his lopsided glasses, "Cordelia! There is such a thing as knocking! What if I was changing!"

She put up her hands. "Geez, sorry. That would've been traumatic for the both of us." Wesley scowled at her for that comment but she ignored him and continued, "Anyway, I was just going to say that I'm going home now, in case anyone wants me."

Wesley immediately turned concerned. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Maybe you should stay here for a while; I'm sure Angel wouldn't mind."

"I promised Dennis I'll try out that Risk game with him today. You know, this is all you guys' fault for playing it there all the time. He hasn't stopped pestering me about it until I agreed."

Wesley look apologetic before saying, "Well, at least get Gunn to send you."

"Alright, sheesh." But it was said with no malice. When it seemed his concerned frown wouldn't disappear, she sighed. "I'll be fine. I'll get Gunn to walk me to the door like a good chaperone and Dennis will be there all night." Checking her watch, she said, "Ok, it's getting late and I don't want to be getting home to a sulky ghost. Sometimes it's as bad as Angel's brooding. Bye, Wes." With that, she turned around and left, leaving the door wide open behind her.

Wesley sighed and walked up to the door, closing it with an empty 'click'.

_-----------------------_

Gunn and Cordelia arrived at her apartment half an hour later. She unlocked her door and turned around. "Thanks, Gunn."

Gunn peered into the apartment over her shoulder before saying, "You sure you don't want me to do a sweep?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm not falling for that one again, buddy. You still owe me a new bag of Cheetos."

"I was doing you a favour – liberating you from the lures of processed junk food. You needed the help."

Cordelia scowled and put her hands on her hips. "Are you saying I'm fat!"

"Night, Cord." Gunn said hastily, jogging away before he could face Cordy's wrath. She grumbled and entered her apartment, closing the door firmly behind her.

_-----------------------_

Gunn whistled on his way to his truck, throwing his keys up in the air before catching them and doing it again. He got into his car and was about to drive off when he noticed an earring on the passenger seat beside him. He picked it up and peered at it, thinking that Cordelia must've dropped it from her bag. Leaving the engine running, Gunn decided that he might as well return it now since he was here.

Getting out of the car, Gunn only managed a couple of paces before his truck suddenly blew up behind him, throwing him up into the air before landing several feet away on the street, his body unmoving.

_-----------------------_

Wesley took out the last of his research books and put them with the rest of the pile on the floor lined up against the wall. He didn't put his clothes in the closet because that would make it seem too permanent. It was then he wondered where Angel did his laundry.

Suddenly, he heard a tapping sound coming from the bedroom area. Going into the next room, the tapping instantly stopped as if it knew someone was there watching. Wesley looked around and found nothing out of the ordinary. Shrugging it off later as nothing, he went to the toilet to freshen up before he would go to bed. Re-entering the bedroom, Wesley looked out the window to see night-time L.A., the city of angels. He still found the phrase ironic whenever he thought about it.

Yawning, Wesley decided it was finally time to retire for the night. As he was closing the shades however, his eyes fell upon an item sitting on the tiny ledge on the other side of the glass, around it tiny pieces of stone. Frowning, he opened the window and picked it up.

It was a scrunched up piece of paper.

Slowly, Wesley freed it from the rock it was tied to and smoothed it out before turning it around to see what was written. He instantly recognized the handwriting.

Chris.

Wesley's heart was beating rapidly as he realised what he held – It was his second letter:

_Beautiful Wesley,_

_Miss me? I do. Miss you, that is. But as they say, it is only a matter of time, and I am a patient man. You never visited, and I always wondered why. Never mind. We can always talk about old times later._

_Wesley, Wesley… why do you keep playing this game? Hiding from me; making me chase you. You know I'm the only one who had ever really loved you. They don't deserve you, only I do. Don't go back on your word now. Alas, until we meet again._

_Chris_

_P.S. I said I'd take care of your new friends. I never go back on my word. Let's see… he's tall, black, has a name that starts with a C… and it's not Cordelia. Three guesses who. _

At that moment, Angel burst into his room and Wesley came out to meet him. There was an urgency in his eyes and Wesley already knew what had happened.

"It's Gunn."

_-----------------------_

"He'll be fine. Your friend was lucky – he escaped the worst of the blast. You can visit him now if you like."

"Thank you, doctor." Cordelia said. The three of them were in the waiting room, relieved that Gunn was alright with only a few scrapes and bruises. Cordelia and Angel started to move but Angel turned around when it seemed that Wesley wasn't about to come with them.

"Wes?" Angel said to the figure still sitting on the uncomfortable hospital chair with his head in his hands.

"I should – I should leave." Wesley said.

"Wes, it wasn't your fault. We-"

Wesley stood up. "No! You don't understand. He wants me, only me. As long as you're all around me, you're in danger from him."

"We can get through this together." Angel said.

"Can't you see? He wants me back and he's not afraid to use whatever means necessary. What if Gunn hadn't got out? I couldn't live with myself if one of his exploits actually succeeded."

Angel waited for Wesley to calm down before he spoke. "Wes, no matter what this guy says, we're _your _family, and we won't let you go through this alone. He's just one guy. We can beat him."

Wesley still looked like he didn't believe Angel, but it may be that he gave up trying or was too tired to argue for now, as finally he sighed and joined them to see Gunn.


	5. The Commencement

**Author's note:** Yes, I just love torturing my readers with sloth slow updates. Kidding. Actually, MAJOR writers block going on with me lately. This chapter had been sitting on the computer for weeks before I finished it, and it's worse with my other WIPs. I think it's the stress of my exams which will be, let's see... in a few days. Can I scream now?

Sometimes stories just don't go as originally planned, that is, if you had a plan. And more swearing than I'd like, but situation called for it.

Oh yes, before I forget... the thank yous! Don't you just love it when people name drop? Ahem... the lovely reviewers ofthe last chapter: Ruth Quist, Kelly, Imzadi, t87gan and irish6red. Thank you so much!

**The story thus far: **Wesley has moved into the hotel and Chris starts on his friends. Gunn was hurt through a car explosion but survives with minor cuts and bruises.

**Chapter 5: The Commencement **

"Wesley, look."

Wesley was studying in his room when his name was called from the door. He looked up from the book he was reading and came up to his brother who held something hidden in his hands. "What is it?" Wesley asked curiously. Chris moved his hands to reveal a bird, its neck snapped in an awkward position andWesley's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, Chris. Is it dead?"

"Yes, I think it was trying to get inside the house but didn't see the window." Chris said. "I heard a loud bang and the bird was lying on the ground outside."

Wesley held his hand out to take the bird and looked at it sadly. It was so small in his tiny palms; so fragile. "What should we do?" Wesley asked softly.

Chris looked at him. "What do you want to do?"

"If... if only we could do something to..." As Wesley started rubbing the bird's head tenderly, his eyes began to tear.

Chris looked at his brother for a moment more before starting calmly, "Wesley, there's a resurrection spell in father's study..."

Wesley looked up instantly with fearful eyes at the mention of the study. "Chris! Father would be furious if he knew you went in there! You know we're not allowed."

"Well, he doesn't. But listen, the resurrection spell - I think you should take it, and bring the bird back to life. We both know I'm as useful with spell casting as a pen without ink, but you're already taking advanced lessons."

"But..."

"Do you think it deserved to die, trying to get into _this_ house?"

No, it didn't, Wesley knew. But he was torn between his need to restore the bird to life and his knowledge of what their father would do if the plan backlashed. Wesley looked back at the bird with its empty dead eyes staring back at him, its freedom forever taken away by the place that most its inhabitants themselves felt trapped in. No, it didn't deserve to die. Wesley looked back up, a determined gaze on his face.

"Okay."

----------

The phone rang twice before Chris picked it up.

"We didn't pay you to play stalker games with your boyfriend." The voice said at once.

Chris chuckled and sat down before replying, "Morning to you too. And he's my brother – didn't you see the resemblance?"

"Do you have the package?" was the curt reply.

"Never time for small talk with you." He sighed dramatically. Then he said, "And yes, I have it. But I'm curious – why would you need a 'Shai'lin Stone'? It's hardly a child's plaything."

"You little piece of shit! You opened it!"

Chris leaned forward. "Now, now… no need to get verbal. I might just think you're trying to piss me off."

The line was quiet for a moment. Then, "No more delay – bring it tonight." The connection was cut off with an audible click and the beeping tone echoed in the once silent apartment. Chris sighed before putting the phone down on the receiver.

"People today – no manners at all."

----------

"I don't know why we never thought of this before." Cordelia said. "I mean, this _is_ a hotel."

It was two mornings after that event and they were moving Cordelia's things from Wesley's SUV to the hotel, Gunn's possession having been already moved earlier that day. They had all discussed, and agreed, that it would be safer if they all stayed in one place for the time being.

Gunn looked disbelievingly at her. "Maybe for the fact that once Angel becomes Mr. Perfect Happiness he'll have a buffet ready served under one roof. And no offense but dead people? Not my idea of the ideal housemate."

Cordelia grinned. "Well, with all the brooding going on, that won't be a problem, right Angel?"

Angel shrugged and hefted the last of Cordelia's boxes into the lobby. "Ow! That hurt!" he said, when Cordelia punched him in the arm. She was still grinning and Angel sighed. "Yes, my constant brood-a-thon will postpone any thought of achieving perfect happiness in any way or form now or in the near future. And Cordelia is the mighty Queen of bosoms."

"See?" Cordelia said, and then frowned at Angel. "I didn't tell you to say that last bit."

"Really?" Angel said, and then looked thoughtful. "I knew it looked like Wesley's handwriting."

"By the way, where _is_ Wes?" Gunn asked, having not seen him once all day.

"Ugh, he's sulking in his room feeling all guilty about what happened. I seriously think someone should go talk to him again."

"I'll go." Gunn said, already going up the stairs.

Cordelia piped up. "Amazing - my thoughts exactly. And tell him to come down cause I'm making brownies!"

----------

Gunn knocked on the open door and walked into the room. "Yo, anyone home?"

Wesley went out of the bathroom with a towel in his hand and saw him. "Oh, Gunn, it's you." He said softly.

Gunn smirked. "Hey, don't sound so disappointed."

"Sorry, I…"

"Whoa, Wes, chill - just playin' with you." He said, coming further into the room and sitting on the couch. He looked around the room, noticing that Wesley hadn't fully unpacked yet.

Wesley rubbed his face and took a seat at the chair opposite. "It's not just that. Gunn, I-"

"If sorry's the next word that comes out of that mouth, I'm gonna get over there and kick that scrawny white ass of yours, doc's orders be damned."

Wesley hesitated, then smiled as he finished. "-apologise, regret, have deep remorseful feeling?"

Gunn returned the smile, glad that Wesley wasn't buried too deep in his angst to still have a sense of humour. "I'm not blaming this on you, Wes. That freak's killed my baby and he's gonna get his. Until then, we're in this together." He stood up. "Now come on. Cordy said she'd make brownies." Wesley raised an eyebrow at him and Gunn realised what he had just said. "You're right. Staying here is safer. Man, you should've brought-"

"My Playstation?" Wesley said, holding up 'Attack Of The Zombies 2'.

Gunn grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

----------

"About time you two showed your face!" Cordelia said loudly. Angel was standing beside her, scowling as he was well aware that they stayed upstairs on purpose.

"We were caught up." Gunn said as he and Wesley went down the stairs. "Sorry we missed your brownies."

"Actually…" Cordelia started. They grimaced as Cordelia went over to her table, undoubtedly to retrieve the forsaken object. She turned around holding the plate of brownies, but before she could say anything, a vision hit her fiercely, forcing her to drop her plate with a loud smash.

"Cordelia!" They said as they rushed to her side.

"Girl. In the park. We've seen this demon before; uh… a Borv demon!" she said. She took the water and pills from Wesley with a small thank you and swallowed it before saying, "I didn't get the address, but I know where it is. I can point it out to you." Turning to Angel, she said, "Sorry, Angel, but no sewer systems. You'll have to stay here."

Angel's pained expression made it obvious that he didn't want to be left behind but instead he said, "Just go. Save the girl."

Quickly, they gathered up their weapons and left, leaving Angel alone in the hotel. Dejectedly, he decided to sweep up the broken porcelain, and went in search of a broom.

----------

As soon as he was done putting away everything, the phone started to ring. Thinking it was the guys, Angel picked up the phone.

"Hey, what-"

"Look outside." said a voice, before the connection was immediately cut off. Confused, Angel put down the phone and walked towards the front doors, opening them wide. He squinted at the sudden brightness of the sun but straight away saw the man standing a few metres away on the driveway.

He was wearing a heavy trenchcoat, strange as the heat was at its mightiest that day, and smiled, waving broadly at Angel when he saw him. "Good morrow, Angel." He said loudly, chuckling as he put his hand down and into the depth of his brown pockets. "It's an honour to finally meet the man who had captivated my brother's heart all this time."

The English accent and words made it unmistakable to Angel to the identity of the man – he was Wesley's brother. Chris.

Angel growled. All he wanted to do was run up to him and smash the guy's face into his head repeatedly, but they both knew that he would turn to dust before he would even reach him, and Angel hated it. Instead he said, "You're here. Aren't you afraid that I know what you look like now?"

"Oh, I knew that was a risk, but it's one I'm willing to take." Pacing casually, the man said, "I just wanted to stake out the competition; have a friendly chat before the real battle begins. You know, like tradition."

"If you touch one hair-"

"Isn't it pretty?" Chris interrupted. "And those eyes – so blue and vulnerable. Easy to get lost into, don't you agree? It's-"

Angel didn't hear what he had to say as he quickly retreated back into the hotel. Chris stood there, dumbfounded at Angel's sudden disappearance act.

He looked around disbelievingly. "Well, really, I haven't even finished talking yet. People these days…"

Suddenly, Angel was back and with amazing speed, hurled an object towards Chris who moved away a little too late.

"Ah, shit!" Chris swore. He looked at his shoulder and let out a short laugh. Pulling out the fork from his shoulder with a groan, he looked back at Angel, barely deflecting a second attack.

"Whoa, you don't play nice, do you? I get that." He tossed the fork down. "As they say, all's fair in love and war. And before you get any funny ideas, Wesley's mine. Always was, and always will be. You're just a distraction… But hey, I love the challenge." As he said those words, he moved his fingers towards his wound, staining them blood red. He inspected it before turning his gaze back up at Angel and smirking. Quickly he got down and marked a cross on the tiled ground. Before he rushed away, he whispered something, too soft for a normal human to pick up, but loud enough for Angel to feel threatened by the mortal.

"Let the game begin."

----------

Christopher knocked on the door and entered the occupied drawing room. "Father?" he said hesitantly.

He waited for Roger Wyndam-Pryce to finish what he was doing and turn his attention to him. "What is it, boy? Speak up - I don't have all day!"

Chris put his hands behind his back and started. "It's Wesley. I saw him entering your study..."

His father immediately stood up and bellowed. "What!"

Chris stood straighter as he finished quickly. "He took something; it looked like a scroll."

"That thieving little monster! Where is he!"

"In his room, I think." He said, hastily getting out of the way. Chris watched the fuming back of his father as he went to the direction of Wesley's room, no doubt to give him a piece of his mind. Only when he was sure that his father was gone did he allow his smile to break out.


	6. For The Sake Of You

**Author's note: **Songs are pretty inspirational for fics – Chris' first letter was written listening to Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata'. The song Chris hums is The Carpenter's 'Close To You' (That song is creepy in the right setting. Seriously, when I hear it, I think – blood-drenched room and girl dancing while holding a machete or extremely big knife.) I think it'll have more of an effect – if you can – if you think of the song while reading that scene.

**Chapter 6: For The Sake Of You**

"_Chris, what happened?"_

_Chris entered the house bleeding from his nose; scrapes and bruises covering his arms and face. Wesley followed him up the stairs and into his room. "It's that wanker, Craig. He ambushed me; he and his friends beat me up." Chris told him. Wesley moved out of the way as Chris walked passed him to get a towel._

_When Chris just stood silently there wiping the blood off, Wesley said "Well, you're awfully calm about it." _

_Chris stopped and looked straight at his brother. His voice low, he said, "Right now, I'd like nothing better than to see that bastard dead."_

_Wesley saw the look in his eyes and knew that this was no brash statement. "Chris…" Wesley started._

_Chris dropped the towel on his desk and said "Come on, I'm thirsty. Let's get something to drink." And walked away before Wesley could finish what he was about to say._

--------

Wesley was behind the reception area battling with Cordelia's filing system when someone entered the lobby. The person cleared her throat twice before Wesley realised he was not alone. He turned around to see a policewoman.

"Wesley Wyndam-Price?" she asked.

Wesley put down the folders in his hand on Cordelia's desk and walked towards her. "Yes?"

"If you don't mind, sir, I'd like to ask you a few questions. It won't be long." She said politely.

Wesley still looked at her with confusion but complied. "Um, we can use the office. This way, please."

--------

Angel came up from the basement after a routine patrol with Gunn. As soon as he entered the lobby, Wesley got out of the office and confronted him.

"You brought the police into this?"

Angel looked taken aback and replied "Yeah. I figured since it's not like we're tracking a demon, there's no harm in getting their help."

Wesley looked like he was trying to control his anger. "Angel, I told you not to."

Angel frowned. "What's the problem, Wes? It's not like we have to hide him or anything, right?"

That made Wesley stop and blink, his scowl instantly leaving his face and his posture relaxing. "You're right; it's not." He said after a while, sounding as if he just realised this himself. Looking dazed, he rubbed his face and turned to walk away. "I'm sorry – you did the right thing." He said absently. Angel and Gunn watched as Wesley retreated up the stairs back to his room, unable to make sense of what just happened.

--------

The Hyperion was quiet as all its occupants were in their rooms, sleeping away the idle night. Unexpectedly, the chilling air of the outside swooned into the empty lobby as the doors were quietly opened. No one knew of the trespasser's presence in their home, and he was pleased with their ignorance. Silently stepping over the threshold, he looked around before eyeing up the stairs to his right.

He walked towards it and stopped in front of the first steps. It was at this moment he started to hum a song - the innocent tune eerie as it echoed through the darkness. Before moving further, he took out a small dagger from his jacket pocket. He held his right hand out and slowly slashed deeply across the palm. He watched as the blood built up, pooling in his hand until it overflowed, stray droplets dripping on the floor and running down his arm. He placed his bloodied hand on the wall, staining it red, and finally walked up the stairs, a smeared trail of blood following in his wake.

--------

_The day was bright and shining, mocking the group of people drawn together in their grief. It was a gathering of the family of the departed, as well as close associates. The mother's cries were heard by all, shedding her pride momentarily to mourn of her only son's death. _

_Young Wesley watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground, the tightness in his chest only succeeding to be more constricting. As the priest delivered his words of faith, Wesley finally turned his attention to the person across from him, their eyes instantly connecting; and in that moment realization and understanding dawned. A tiny shrug of the shoulder, a flicker in the eye. _

_Both brothers knew that Craig's death won't be the last._

--------

It all happened as if in slow motion.

Before he reached the first floor, Cordelia came into view at the top of the stairs. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw him but before she could do anything, Chris had taken out a gun and soundlessly shot her once. twice. three times. As she was slumping, Chris caught her in his arms, and smiled. He started to dance. He twirled with the dead corpse in his arms, moving to the melodious music in his mind; his right hand entwined with hers and the other holding her up by the waist. He hummed the instrumental solo into her hair like a private waltz for two lovers. As it came to a closure, he brought them to a standstill, kissing her forehead tenderly where the bullet pierced her and then dropping her carelessly to the floor.

He licked the blood off his lips and tasted it in his mouth. His white shirt was smeared where it touched the wound on Cordelia's stomach. He put his hand on the wall and continued with the angry pattern, his humming unwavering like a theme to the massacre.

He managed a few steps before Gunn came out of his room, unaware.

Chris unsheathed his dagger and took two strides before he stabbed Gunn cleanly in the gut. Gunn hitched his breath but already he was spitting out blood. Chris had a triumphant look on his face as he further deepened the weapon and twisted it sharply. He reached up for the nape of Gunn's neck and pulled him down, rubbing their bottom lips together as a fleeting kiss before finally taking out the dagger. Gunn fell slowly to his knees, leaning on the wall for support as the seconds ticked away to his last breath.

Chris returned his blade, stepping over Gunn's body as he advanced down the hall. He walked as if in a trance, his body swaying to the serene song and his steps a slow andante. With his hands down by his sides, the still open wound dripping blood onto the carpet, he came closer and closer until he stopped in front of the room.

As he opened the door, he sang the last words of the song. "Just. like. me…" He walked nonchalantly into the room towards the bedroom area. "They long – to be…" He came closer a few steps until he was standing next to the bed. There, Wesley lay peacefully in his slumber, his features soft and quaint, oblivious of the intruder that had invaded his quarters. No longer following the tune, Chris whispered the next words haltingly.

"Close…" Chris lightly laid his bloodied fingertips on Wesley's face and trailed them down his cheeks. "To…" cupping Wesley's left cheek, he softly ran his thumb across his lips, staining it red, and leaned in close until their faces were only inches apart; eye to eye, and lips to lips.

"You."

Wesley woke up to an empty room; covered in sweat, his breathing hard and erratic.

--------

Unable to sleep, Wesley decided that he had to get out. Leaving a note on the reception desk, he made his way out onto the streets and towards the nearest pub. He knew he shouldn't be out alone but staying in his room in that enclosed space was suffocating him. The night air refreshed his troubled mind and he was glad for the distraction. Before long, he had arrived at the pub without trouble and ordered a Guinness before taking a seat at one of the more solitary booths. After a while, his eyes began to blur so he got up and made his way to the toilet.

The lights flickered furiously overhead, threatening to die out at any moment. He went to the sink and turned the knob, splashing the gushing water onto his face. Wiping it off before it could trail down his neck he looked up in the mirror. The last few days had left him pale and tired, not getting enough sleep, or if any, one that was filled with lurid dreams. Feeling only slightly better, Wesley returned to his booth.

As he sat down, he took a long swallow of his drink, almost finishing the glass before he put it down again. He rubbed his temple, feeling a familiar headache brewing, when he suddenly felt a presence beside him.

"Mind if I sit down?" said Chris.

Wesley tensed immediately. His breath quickened slightly as he felt the body slide in next to him. _Chris was here! _His thoughts were swirling frantically in his head, desperately trying to latch onto any one before they suddenly stopped; silent.

Wesley looked up and turned to face his brother. In an expanse of a few seconds that seemed like forever, nobody did anything; no movements, no words. To an outsider, they would look impassive, but their eyes were searching. Everything faded out – the noise, the people – and it was only them. Then, gradually, a faint look of relief crossed Wesley's face.

"Chris…" Wesley said, his voice gentle. Slowly, he leaned forward to embrace his brother and carefully laid his head on Chris' shoulder, looking much as a scene of simple tenderness. Wesley sighed and, closing his eyes, whispered softly:

"I missed you."


	7. Because I'm Broken

**Author's note: _Italics_ **are scenes from the past, either childhood or recent (some past scenes are taken from previous chapters). **Bold** is Chris talking in the present.

**The story thus far: **Wesley had a nightmare and decided to loosen up at the pub. There, he meets his brother.

**Chapter 7: Because I'm Broken**

"So, where's the package?" the man asked.

"I don't have it anymore." Chris said simply.

"What!" the man growled.

Chris smirked. "You see, the stone was actually a vital ingredient in this spell I made. So I used it." Quickly, Chris took out a gun and killed the man. "Sorry, but your services are not longer required."

* * *

_Christopher knocked on the door and entered the occupied drawing room. "Father?" he said hesitantly. _

_He waited for Roger Wyndam-Pryce to finish what he was doing and turn his attention to him. "What is it, boy? Speak up - I don't have all day!"_

_Chris put his hands behind his back and started. "It's Wesley. I saw him entering your study..."_

_His father immediately stood up and bellowed. "What!"_

_Chris stood straighter as he finished quickly. "He took something; it looked like a scroll."_

"_That thieving little monster! Where is he!" _

"_In his room, I think." He said, hastily getting out of the way. Chris watched the fuming back of his father as he went to the direction of Wesley's room, no doubt to give him a piece of his mind. Only when he was sure that his father was gone did he allow his smile to break out.

* * *

_

The door swung open and Angel rapidly entered the pub, his eyes searching frantically before they finally fell upon Wesley sitting alone in a booth. Giving out a relieved sigh, he came up to him and said, "Wes."

After a beat, Wesley looked up from his drink at him. "Angel." He said softly. Angel looked around once before he slowly sat down opposite, and they stayed like that in silence for a few moments. He could faintly smell another man's scent on him, but decided not to say anything.

"I'm sorry." Wesley said finally. "I just… needed to get out."

"Come on, let's go home." Angel said coaxingly. He got up and waited for Wes to follow him before they walked back to the Hyperion together.

* * *

_Chris watched on from his bedroom window to the manor's garden where Wesley was kicking about with some of his friends. He scowled at the sight, of Wesley being with someone other than him. _

_Wesley was his. And no one could take that away from him.

* * *

_

Wesley came down the stairs and found that everyone else was already awake in the kitchen.

"Well, look who's finally decided to join the land of the living." Gunn said.

"And the kinda dead." Cordelia put in, looking not so subtly at Angel.

"Hey!" Angel said, but didn't retort. Instead, he turned to Wesley. "Eggs?" he offered, tilting up his pan.

"Thank you." Wesley said smiling, joining them at the table.

* * *

"_Do you love me?"_

"_Of course, Chris – you're my brother."_

"_But not enough…"_

"_Hm? I didn't catch that – what did you say?"_

"_Nothing; It doesn't matter. I'll fix it."_

"…_?"

* * *

_

As soon as breakfast was finished, Gunn left to hang out with his old crew while Cordelia trained with Angel down in the basement. Wesley came down and watched them as he waited for them to finish one sequence before asking, "Cordelia, does the company computer have an Internet connection?"

"Of course, for the research stuff. Why?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to check my e-mail." Wesley smiled and left them to themselves as he walked back up to the lobby. He went behind the reception area and sat in front of the computer. However, instead of doing what he said, he entered a chatting website and logged in as 'Ex-Watcher'. Before long, a private message box appeared:

**- WESLEY?**

**- ARE YOU THERE? **

Wesley looked at the words on the screen for a moment before replying:

- YES.

- **. . . GOOD.

* * *

**

_Chris had no doubt in his mind that right now father was doing things to Wesley he wouldn't wish upon himself. He regretted that he had to get Wesley in trouble but he knew that it would be worth it in the end, for both of them. He waited for so long, and it was finally his chance. He remembered how he caught the bird asleep and snapped its neck. It was that easy. _

_He entered his father's study quickly, not knowing how much time he would have. Quickly he scanned the book titles in the bookcase before his eyes fell upon one particular volume. Taking it out, he opened it to the page he discreetly marked last time and put it on the desk. The spell was there, staring right at him. He hastily took the pen and paper from his pocket and copied everything down, his hands shaking with adrenaline. Finally he finished, and put everything back where it was before leaving the study, trying to walk away innocently even though his heart was pumping rapidly in his chest._

_---_

_It was almost evening and Chris went downstairs to get ready for dinner when he was stopped by a soft sniffling sound. It was coming from the closet under the stairs. He stared at the door for long time before coming closer and touching it gently._

"_It's okay." He whispered. He didn't know if Wesley heard him or not, but after the words were said, the sound stopped and nothing but silence came from the other side.

* * *

_

**- ARE YOU ALONE?**

- Y E S .

* * *

_Chris entered the house bleeding from his nose; scrapes and bruises covering his arms and face. Wesley followed him up the stairs and into his room. "It's that wanker, Craig. He ambushed me; he and his friends beat me up." _

_---_

"_Right now, I'd like nothing better than to see that bastard dead."_

_---_

_As the priest delivered his words of faith, Wesley finally turned his attention to the person across from him, their eyes instantly connecting; and in that moment realization and understanding dawned. A tiny shrug of the shoulder, a flicker in the eye. _

_---_

"_What happened?"_

"_I killed him."_

_---_

_Both brothers knew that Craig's death won't be the last._

_---_

"_I killed him for you."_

"_I know, Wesley."

* * *

_

- **I 'M THE ONLY ONE WHO LOVES YOU.

* * *

**

"_Oh my god, what have I done?" Wesley said with confusion, holding his head in his hands as if that would make it go away._

_It was then Chris realised something he didn't count on happening. "It fades…"_

"_What?" Wesley said breathily, all the energy in him lost. _

"_Never mind." Chris said. "Come on, let's get you something to drink and we'll talk about this. We'll get through this together. I won't leave you."

* * *

_

- **THEY'RE A DISTRACTION.

* * *

**

_He didn't have to wait a long time before an opportunity showed itself to him. Chris watched as Wesley entered the pub's toilet before making his move. Casually, he went over to Wesley's booth and the unoccupied drink. He sat down and took out a small package from his pocket, releasing from inside the powdered substance into Wesley's drink. He had finally succeeded. This time it will work they way it was supposed to – permanently. _

_He watched as it sizzled before disappearing quickly, and smirked as he left to return to his seat by the bar.

* * *

_

- **YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO .

* * *

**

_15 years ago..._

_Chris stabbed the boy in his dorm room and watched as he fell slowly to the ground, his horror-filled eyes staring back at him. He didn't know him, but god did it feel good to have your hands drenched in others' blood. It was beautiful._

"_What the…?" said a voice from behind._

_Chris quickly turned around to see John by the doorway. Realising that he was caught, he ran and Chris quickly gave chase, lunging at his feet and making them both fall to the floor. _

_They struggled furiously, the knife hovering slightly above John's eye, taking all his might to stop it from piercing. For a moment, Chris staggered slightly and it was enough of an opening for John to throw off his advantage and hit the hilt of the knife on Chris' head, making his forehead bleed._

_Roles reversed, John was now on top of Chris, trying to choke him into unconsciousness. Chris struggled to breathe, his eyes full of hate as he tried to reach for John's face. Suddenly, John slackened and Chris pushed him off him. It was then he saw Wesley standing over him, and realised that he stabbed John with the abandoned knife._

"_Wesley…"_

_Wesley outstretched his hand and helped Chris up. "Are you ok?" he asked, not at all bothered with Chris' bloodied state._

_Just then, they heard voices coming up the stairs. Chris looked around and said "Come on", leading Wesley by the hand to his room. As soon as he locked the door behind them, the screams started._

"_Chris…" Wesley said in a worried voice. Chris turned around and saw Wesley frowning while holding his head as if in pain. Chris reached out to touch his cheek. He stared into his brother's eyes._

"_Your mind will be too fragile once the potion's effect fades." He reached out for the knife and Wesley gave it to him unquestioningly. Then he plunged the knife deep in Wesley's shoulder, enticing from him a shout of pain. When the insistent banging began, Chris continued, "1will make you forget... for now. Give you new memories. Promise you'll wait."_

_Through his tears, Wesley said, "I will. I promise."_

_Chris smiled tenderly as he released the knife, eliciting a small grunt of pain from Wesley, and smeared his lips with the blood. He leaned closer to kiss right below Wesley's eye. Moving to his ear, he chanted softly: "Ovlay mu ego sum varga seele, pandor niya vomi hortuva." _

_Chris moved his head back to look into his brother's eyes. "I started this, I'll finish it. Then we can truly be together. Just us."_

_Before the door crashed open, he pushed Wesley who fell hard on the floor. People were coming in shouting but Wesley ignored them, oblivion finally taking over his subconscious.

* * *

_

**- ­KILL THEM.**

"Hey, what're doing?"

Wesley looked up to see Gunn standing in front of the reception desk, holding his hubcap axe in his right hand. He was waiting for an answer but Wesley just looked at him distractedly, nothing revealed on his face. He looked back at the screen at a new message:

**- KILL THEM ALL. **

Wesley closed the window and turned his attention back onto Gunn, his face impassive before they softened.

"Nothing."


	8. Hummingbird

**Chapter 8: Hummingbird**

Angel, Wesley and Gunn came up from the basement, amazingly slime-free after an exhausting night of patrol. Wesley left his crossbow on the countertop – not bothering to clean it – before making his way upstairs to his bedroom. This display was not lost on Gunn and he frowned as he picked up Wesley's abandoned weapon. He watched Wesley's retreating back disappear before saying to Angel, "Don't you think Wes has been acting a bit weird lately?"

Angel said nothing, although he did share the thought. Lately Wesley had been quiet and distant, always excusing himself and rushing off to his room. The only time he would get downstairs was during their nightly patrols and to get more books. After the third night, Cordelia started bringing him food upstairs and it's been like that ever since. It also occurred to Angel that Wesley's scent was a bit… off, although he couldn't quite pin down what it was about it that bugged him.

"Man, I just can't wait for this to be over." Gunn said. _You and me both_, Angel thought silently.

"Hey, you're back!" They turned to see Cordelia coming out of the kitchen, a tray of food in her hands. "So how was it?" she asked.

"Demon marathon, but nothing we couldn't handle." Gunn said.

"Is that for Wes?" Angel asked.

"Yes and actually, I was thinking you should bring it up to him today." Cordelia said, thrusting it into Angel's hands.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Ugh, talk to him! Obviously, something's wrong and we can't keep on ignoring what's happening. I'd do it but I think Wesley would prefer a guy-to-guy talk."

"Then why can't Gunn do it?" Angel almost whined, not really excited with the prospect of having a heart-to-heart with Wesley. Or anybody for that matter. Zilch on the social skills, as Cordy would say.

Cordelia glared. "Duh! You're the one with the brooding experience – you guys can do some synchronised grunting or something. Now go!" She shoved Angel towards the direction of the stairs and made encouraging motions with her arms. However, after barely two steps, Wesley appeared again and descended slowly down the steps. He didn't acknowledge them as he made his way outside, closing the door behind him.

A few silent moments passed when nobody knew what to do before Cordelia said "Well?"

Angel gave her back the tray and followed after Wesley. He saw him standing by the junction to the streets, seemingly with no intention of going further. Only then did he realise how dangerous it was to let Wesley go outside alone. Anything could've happened while they weren't looking.

"Uh… hey, Wes." Angel said nervously as he came up beside him.

"Angel." Wesley countered. He put his hands in his pockets and said, "Before you say anything, I'm fine. It's just that with everything… I needed some fresh air." He concluded. He turned slightly to look at Angel and gave him a soft smile.

Angel realised that it was one of Wesley's genuine smiles after a long time, not ones he would give lately just to be polite, and returned it with his own. They stood enjoying the silence of each other's company and the night sounds of L.A. "We'll get through this." Angel said eventually.

"I'm sure." Wesley responded. What's this?" he asked suddenly, his eyes cast on the ground.

"Hm?" Angel said. He turned to where Wesley was looking and halted. He cursed himself for forgetting all about it – the cross drawn with Chris' blood. "Uh, it's nothing. Let's just go back inside."

"Actually, if you don't mind," Wesley said, "I'd rather stay outside and be alone right now. You can tell Cordelia you did your job and she doesn't have to worry anymore."

Angel cringed. "She didn't send me…"

"Well, thank you, anyway." Wesley said humorously. He felt Angel shuffle awkwardly for a bit, probably to figure out if his work was really done, before walking back to the Hyperion. Wesley waited silently, feeling the cool air around him, and then looked behind to see if there was anyone watching. When he saw that the coast was clear, his smile disappeared; his features turned distant and hard as he looked back to the streets.

Far off in the distance, a dark figure was seen running towards the Hyperion. It jogged the last few steps before stopping in front of Wesley who pulled it off to the side. It took down its hood to reveal a Khagii demon. "Do you have what I asked for?" It boomed.

Wesley took out a vial from one of his pockets but pulled back before the creature could snatch it from him. "I spent a week working on this. I wouldn't like to think it was for nothing."

The demon smirked, revealing rows of sharp teeth, before revealing his end of the bargain. "Here you go," he said, giving Wesley a brown envelope, "these little masterpieces will work as well as the real thing, with added benefits of course."

Wesley peeked into the envelope and, satisfied, gave the vial to the demon. "Pleasure doing business with you." It said. Before leaving, it commented "Bullets filled with holy water – now that's going to do some undead damage." It saluted Wesley and went off on its way.

Wesley watched the demon until it was out of sight and, before going back into the Hyperion, said softly, "I'm counting on it."

-----

As a particularly slow day, Angel had gone to the basement and Cordelia was in her room, leaving only Gunn to man the business. He was testing out a few of their weapons in the lobby when Wesley came up to him. "Gunn, do you have any plans tonight?"

Gunn turned around and put down the sword on the counter. He was surprised and also kind of relieved that Wesley had, at least for now, gone out of his seclusion. "Not really, why?"

"I was wondering if you could help me – I need some more things from my place."

"Sure. After patrol, okay?" Gunn asked.

Wesley smiled. "It's perfect."

-----

"Angel, where are you going?"

Angel turned around to see Wesley coming out of his office, a research book in his hand. "I just need to take care of a few things," Angel said as he righted his jacket collar and hid a collapsible stake under his sleeves. "Will you guys be alright?"

"What? Oh, yes, we'll be fine. Good luck."

Angel hesitated. "Actually, I could just not…"

"Just go, Angel. We're not completely harmless; we can take care of ourselves."

"Right. Well… be careful." Angel said at last. Wesley watched him as he left through the doors and into the night.

"Where's he going?" Cordelia asked as she was coming down the stairs. Wesley looked up and told her what Angel just said.

"So he can go solo while we have to hold hands?" she asked.

"He is a vampire, Cordelia." Wesley reasoned. Cordelia scoffed and made her way towards the kitchen. Suddenly Wesley said, "Actually, I needed to talk to you; privately, in the office."

Cordelia looked at him with a concerned look but his features gave nothing away. "Sure," she said slowly, and headed for the office. Wesley waited until she was inside before coming in after her. But just as he was at the door, he heard Gunn's voice calling out to him.

"Yo, Wes. You ready to go?"

Wesley stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Gunn. "Now?" he asked.

"Yeah. Don't tell me you forgot."

"No, it's just…"

"Excuse me, is this Angel Investigations?" They both turned to look at the man by the door they didn't realise come in.

"Yeah?" Gunn said.

"I need some help," the man said, his hat scrunched up tightly in his fists.

"Gunn, can you…?" Wesley pleaded.

"Yeah, I'll take care of it." Gunn went to greet the client and Wesley entered the office. He saw Cordelia sitting on the couch and she straightened her back slightly when he came in. Cordelia looked at him worryingly while he closed the door slowly behind him.

"Wesley, what is it?"

He didn't answer her. Instead he went to the office inner window – Gunn was talking to the client – and pulled down the shades. Cordelia got off the couch and went up to him, standing silently as she waited for him to speak.

"It's about my brother." Wesley said finally. He turned around and faced her before moving a bit further into the office. "We spoke yesterday," he said softly.

"What? But – how?" Cordelia asked, horrified. "You were here all yesterday. Did he – did he come here?" Cordelia stopped herself when Wesley didn't answer, thinking that she was being too intrusive. She moved closer to him and placed her hand lightly on his arm.

"What did he say?" She asked more softly. Wesley looked at her, seeing the tender concern on her face. Slowly he raised his hand and had it gently touching her check. Cordelia had a confused look on her face, unused to this intimacy from Wesley, but did nothing. He traced it lightly down towards her neck, letting it linger, before he suddenly wrapped his hand tightly around it and pushed her against the door.

"He told me to kill you."

-----

"So you got giant slugs living in your basement?" Gunn asked.

"Yes. They ate through our power lines – we haven't had any electricity for three days," the man said in distress.

"Well, it's a good thing you came to us then. Don't worry; we'll take care of it."

"Oh, thank you, sir. Thank you." The man frantically shook Gunn's hand in gratitude before leaving in a hurry. Gunn wrote down the man's address on a piece of paper before pocketing it. Finally, he headed towards the office.

-----

"Wes-!" Cordelia choked; her eyes wide with horror.

But Wesley seemed intent on not letting her go and only squeezed her neck tighter. Cordelia pulled and scratched at his hand, gasping for much needed breath, but found the constriction gave her none.

"I'm not lying when I say I love you, Cordelia. Really, I do," Wesley said calmly. "But Chris, he told me you're a distraction; you'll break us apart. And we can't have that."

Frantically, Cordelia kicked him in the crotch area, and his hold slightly waned. She sucked in a lungful of air but before she could scream for help, his hands were back at her throat and he leaned crushingly against her to avoid a repeat action.

"If I had to choose…" Wesley continued a bit more roughly. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I wish it didn't have to be this way. But I love him… And I'd do anything for him."

_Help! _Cordelia screamed silently. She felt herself getting weaker and her eyes started to roll back. _Help…_

-----

Gunn opened the door. "Wes, what's keeping y-"

"Gunn." Wes said, appearing suddenly in front of him and obstructing his view of the office.

"Are you ready?" Gunn asked, turning away to grab his keys on the counter.

"Yes," Wesley said, putting on his jacket and closing the door behind him. "Of course."


End file.
